


【all咕哒♂】Lies,consist of facts

by NSoldat



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Female Fujimaru Ritsuka - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:56:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 27,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NSoldat/pseuds/NSoldat
Summary: 為了御主自身的魔力供給，而與幾位適配性合適的從者建立了傳統的補魔關係...然而這位御主似乎看起來私藏了不少自己的想法和小秘密....（後期輕微克蘇魯元素，有暗黑致郁情節私設多，OOC是我的
Relationships: Cú Chulainn | Caster/Fujimaru Ritsuka, Gawain/fujimaru ritsuka, James Moriarty&Fujimaru Ritsuka, Sherlock Holmes/Fujimaru Ritsuka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	1. 淋浴的水聲

下總國特異點解決之後。

從特異點歸來後大家各自回去休息，每個特異點之後的休息時間都特別寶貴，尤其是對於藤丸立香來說，雖然迦勒底的電力足夠，然而在許多特異點時可能會出現各種情況，因此禦主本身的魔力回路也需要得到同樣及時的補充甚至拓展。

也因此，對於藤丸立香而言，休息並不只意味著單純的修養身心，更包含著逆補魔的行為。

由於補魔過程的特殊性，迦勒底僅有幾位魔力源適配合適的男性從者互相瞭解，而其餘從者絕大部分並不知情，少數知情人士也裝作不知情的樣子，從不提及任何相關話題。  
福爾摩斯推開門的時候藤丸立香正靠在床上閱覽著一本黑色皮質封面厚書，被子有些淩亂的被踢在床角，看到自己進來把書夾上書簽後放到了床頭。

“或許你應該養成疊被子的習慣。”  
“然後等你過來再把它重新弄亂，然後再疊一次？”  
“能言善辯倒是好事。”看著禦主透著揶揄地碧藍色雙眼，福爾摩斯有些無奈地聳肩。

明明靈體化這些都沒必要吧...  
看著對方有序地先是解下腰封好好地放在一旁，隨後到馬甲....少年撓了撓亂糟糟的腦袋，思緒游離開來。  
這位新宿的裁定者紳士在來到迦勒底檢測可行後也並沒有抗拒這種事，在此之前一直都是凱爾特魔術師先生更為頻繁，雖然對方偶爾會用一些對身體無害的助興的東西，而另一位太陽騎士雖然動作上是最溫和，然而受不住魔力的純度實在讓自己半吊子的魔術回路有點遭不住....

“提醒一下，針對於我們幾位的比較還是不要輕易的說出來，畢竟我們三位的察言觀色能力還是很強的。”留意到禦主的走神，福爾摩斯在極短時間聯繫了一下即將發生的事，大概猜到了對方在想哪方面的事情。  
“放心啦，你們問起來的時候我肯定會公平的欺騙你們幾位說你們都是最棒的。”被戳破想法倒也沒有讓少年難為情，反而和對方開起了玩笑。  
藤丸立香看著對方留下了襯衣和西褲，襯衣解開了上方的紐扣，雖然並非擅長戰鬥的人員，但是從者本身加上巴流術的訓練也並不會讓對方的體型遜色於任何戰鬥型的英靈。  
“公平的欺騙？這倒是很有意思，我還以為在你心中那位魔術師會是最優秀的。”

輕柔地吻落在了自己的額上，藤丸立香雖然很想吐槽一句大家各有所長，然而會有點破壞當下氣氛於是默默把話咽了下去。  
為了方便魔力的接受以及魔力回路的拓展，達芬奇親切地提供一種可重複拓印的刻印石，每次從特異點戰鬥歸來，通過其能夠暫時性讓某種魔術刻印被拓印在禦主的身體上，更加方便魔力的接受。  
這個東西和淫紋有什麼區別！除了是暫時性的，縱然年輕的禦主心中有著各種吐槽，但是還是收下了並且認真地實施著，就像一開始提出逆補魔的方式時，雖然也抓狂了兩句但是也接受了一樣。在聰慧的裁定者看來，禦主雖然在魔術上的確天分欠佳，然而在其他方面的包容性與性子的堅韌也足以彌補這一缺點。

對於現代日本的要求而言，實際上這位御主甚至還沒有成年，不過對於自己的國家而言倒是已經成年了。

年輕的御主有著介乎於少年與青年之間的肉體，四肢修長，為了戰鬥訓練而形成了一層薄薄的肌肉，由於常年缺乏真正的陽光照射而比尋常人更加白皙的皮膚，身體似乎仍舊帶著青澀的稚氣，無論是哪一種對於不介意性別這方面的男性而言都是非常優秀的外表對象。  
對於自己而言，當然也是。  
認真仔細觀察過的福爾摩斯確定對方的胸部並不敏感，比起玩弄胸部撫慰對方的陰莖會更加的讓少年迅速地熱起來。  
尤其是前端下方的筋膜位置，只需要像自己現在這樣微微用力握住上下擺弄，就能夠聽到對方傳來的小聲嗚咽，而身體也誠實地給出腰部肌肉緊繃、前列腺液滲出等反應。

“Mr.立香，你越來越敏感了。”

裁定者游刃有餘地說了一句，沒等對方反應過來回應，便湊上去用自己的嘴封住了對方，御主的口中有著淡淡地甜味，大概是為了補充糖分而飲用了放了糖的水。  
早就在拯救人理時就已經和部分從者建立起這種連接的少年在接吻上並非外行，倒不如說在經歷經驗豐富的凱爾特魔術師正確的啟蒙下，知道如何在這種時候找到合適讓渡主導權利的同時又讓自己感到舒服的方法，感覺到對方急促的呼吸，裁定者一隻手抓住了對方後腦地頭髮輕輕拽了一下，讓二人從這個吻中分開。  
誠然，的確很誘人，來自亞洲的清秀御主有著少見的容易因為歡愉刺激而流淚的情況，此時碧藍的瞳孔中已經蒙上了水汽似乎已經失焦，眼角發紅似乎下一秒就會有生理性的淚水從中溢出。  
然而這一切才剛開始。

放開對方的陰莖順著會陰往更後方的地方探去，入口的部位早已經濕潤柔軟，原因主要是源自於習慣性刻印在尾椎處的暫時性魔術刻印，輕鬆地將手指探入進去，找到熟悉的位置開始刺激。  
“啊...啊哈...”  
定性似乎又變差了一些，或許對於魔力供給而言不是壞事，裁定者淺色的眸子注視起了對方的身體變化。  
而年輕的御主的理智可沒有對方那麼好，早在刻印開始起了作用之後自己的腰就徹底軟了，心中用了一瞬感歎自己作為男性的尊嚴真的是一日不如一日之後，手就被對方抓住緊扣，隨後自己身體便被更為粗壯的東西強行地撐開，甬道良好地接受了對方的進入甚至開始主動地蠕動了起來。

“偵探先生....請您...就...慢點...”  
聽見對方有些小聲地叫了一句，偵探下意識地避開了對方過於撩人的雙眼，但不得不承認他樂忠於聽對方口中用這種黏膩的聲音叫自己“偵探先生”。

然而放慢動作是不可能的，這並非只是因為單純的處於男性的尊嚴，還因為愈發激烈的動作對對方的魔術迴路的打開與拓展會更為順利。  
當然，這個過程會伴隨著些許的難受與疼痛，然而很快魔力湧入的顫慄與在魔術刻印的影響下帶來的快樂很快就會讓年輕的御主徹底捨棄尊嚴與理智，發出可能連本人都不知道是多麼容易激起男性征服慾的求饒。  
明明以往在特異點遇到危險連開放性骨折都沒吭一聲地人竟然會在這種事情上異常愛哭，這種反差倒也是有趣的地方。  
當對方開始動作時藤丸立香就意識到自己的請求是無用的，雖然對比起另外兩位言行不一的逆補魔對象對方已經算是最溫和的了，但是精準而高頻率的衝撞讓強烈的快感從尾椎骨處向上炸開，魔力一點一點湧入的感覺在刻印的轉化下成了更為激烈的刺激在身體中炸開，蔓延，讓人覺得自己的體內並非什麼正常人的五臟六腑，而是單純的接受快樂的容器。

求您、.慢點、我不行了、真的會壞掉的...

此類的句子不停地從對方口中斷斷續續夾雜著呻吟吐出，二人早就換了原本的姿勢，為了能夠讓自己進入更深，福爾摩斯讓對方背對自己趴在了床上，看著對方尾椎處新鮮的魔術刻印痕跡，暗紫色的光芒隱隱地閃爍著不停地輸送著更大的刺激。  
“你還是能接受更多的。”  
不清楚對方是否聽懂了自己說了什麼，感受到對方越發收緊的甬道，伸手掐住了對方嘗試逃離快感而往前移動的腰，用力地將對方往後拖拽，耳邊傳來一聲意料之中地夾雜著痛苦和甜蜜的呻吟。  
停緩了一下動作稍微延讓御主在被操射後的不應期中適應一下，又恢復了動作。

“Mr.立香，我們還沒有結束，轉過來吧，你省力一點。”  
“好...好的。”  
藤丸立香將買在枕頭中他頭抬了起來，隨後有些費力地轉了個身，動作時體內的陰莖滑出去了一些讓人稍微好受了一點，然而視線第一時間還是往下看了一眼床單的情況。  
這種時候還能分神，也不知道是純粹在認為完成魔力補充的儀式，還是已經自暴自棄到無所謂了...  
“還請不要分神，床單和後續處理這種交給英靈做就可以了，Mr.立香。”善意地提醒了對方一句，隨後趁著少年或許是以為可以趁著放鬆回應地時候迅速地扣住了腰，迅速地再一次進入到了深處。

“疼...”  
明明舒服到腰都在主動迎合了，不過這種口是心非倒也不失為一種讓人愉快的情趣。  
如此想著，裁定者順從自身本身的慾望，將對方拉起來靠在了自己身上，手扣住了對方的腰利用從者體力上的優勢完全控制住了對方的行動。

熱水從頭頂順著打在了精幹的身體上。  
雖然性事的確很激烈，倒也不至於讓經歷過各種磨練的御主連動一下的力氣都沒有，然而的確腿有點發軟也是事實。  
即便是補魔的最直接方式，但是魔力在被完全吸收後還是要清理的，雖然不用擔心什麼疾病，但是在這方面偷懶真的很容易腹瀉，在達芬奇的親切叮囑下，每次少年都會好好地清理乾淨。  
為對方整理好床鋪的裁定者進入浴室時面對的便是已經自己清理得七七八八的御主。  
對方正在擦拭有些濕潤的頭髮，身體背對著門口。

“額...其實我自己可以的。”  
聽到自己咳嗽了一下，年輕的御主轉過頭，眼角雖然還有些發紅，但是仍舊帶著笑容說了句。  
“或許你應該多使用浴缸，這種事情後浴缸對你而言更為輕鬆一點。”  
“是我個人更喜歡淋浴啦，這種水流和水聲讓我覺得挺放鬆的。”  
看著對方擦乾身子套上了件上衣就走了出來，偵探拿過挽起了襯衣的袖口拿過了一旁的毛巾為對方擦拭起了仍舊還有些滴水的頭髮。

藤丸立香倒也沒有過於抗拒，只是下意識地移開了視線盡量不去看對方，老實講這種時候的偵探先生，淡色的眼睛認真地注視著自己，衣服釦子沒扣上露出小塊的胸肌，倒也是，很好看的。  
“如果沒有別的需求，那我先去找Miss達芬奇小姐了，她今天有關於和魔術協會的事情想和我商討...”  
“噢，好的，你去吧。”思緒抽了回來，回應了一下對方。

自己又在想什麼，摁耐住給自己一巴掌的衝動，藤丸立香揉了揉自己的太陽穴，思緒又飄忽到了下總國時的經歷，雖然照理來說人理也拯救了，特異點也七七八八了，所有的事情應該快接近尾聲了，但是不知為何心裡總是還有著隱隱地不安。  
管它呢，船到橋頭自然直。


	2. 挑食

塞勒姆。  
第一個發現不對勁的是瑪修。  
這也是理所當然，畢竟無論是從認識時間抑或是相處，這位稀有的盾兵一直擁有著就目前而言與禦主最無話不談的親密關係。  
在接受審判之時年輕的禦主仍舊一如既往的穩定，即便是卡特變為了一只怪鳥，也未見到禦主有什麼奇怪的神色。  
不正常出現在阿比蓋爾問出的那句話。  
——這世間真的存在不是罪之子的人類嗎？  
此時身旁的禦主發出了一聲輕笑。  
雖然動靜很小，然而作為距離禦主最近的從者，瑪修還是聽見了，轉頭過去是是藤丸立香注視著阿比蓋爾認真甚至有些溫柔的視線，面帶著微微地愉悅的笑意。  
沒有恐懼、沒有憐憫、沒有驚訝。

第二個發現不對勁的以魔術師身份作為從者的凱爾特男人。  
——你的罪惡感渴望著塞雷姆。畢竟，你正身負著，如此可怕的罪。  
庫丘林轉過頭，視線中是禦主仍舊帶著溫柔笑意的臉，看向阿比蓋爾的眼神中甚至帶上了一種陌生而又熟悉的東西。  
虔誠。  
沒錯，那是僅有在最忠實的教徒的身上才能感覺到的虔誠，然而這份虔誠似乎並非對於阿比蓋爾本身，而是女孩身後的某些更加讓這個世界懼怕的東西。  
“真正陷入瘋狂的，是我自己吧——”  
藤丸立香淡淡地說出了這句話，雖然羅賓漢及時打斷了混亂的思緒，然而盾兵與魔術師仍舊感覺到了一種不尋常的感覺，禦主的混亂與清醒轉變未免過快了，快的讓人有些措手不及，像是對方只是偶爾走神吐槽了一句自己陷入了瘋狂。  
“我更加任性，想要邂逅新的...朋友，想得心癢難耐哦。”  
禦主，你在期待什麼嗎？  
兜帽掩蓋了猩紅色眼中的一絲敏銳的懷疑，魔術師退到後方護與持盾的小姑娘一起保護者禦主身旁，暫時摁下了心中的疑惑。

從塞勒姆回來的翌日，昨日才在塞雷姆分別的少女來到了迦勒底。  
聽聞阿比蓋爾迅速被塞了一堆資源立刻提升到了最強狀態，又被禦主給予了私人房間出入的許可權後，魔術師庫丘林眯起了眼，在詢問了一下工作人員過後往餐廳的方向走去。  
瓷碗發出清脆地響聲，主動分攤起迦勒底內務職責的紅色弓兵回過頭看著將空了的碗放在桌面上的禦主，非常不客氣的將對方的碗拿到了自己手中，又給對方盛了一碗。  
“Emiya，你不能這樣殘忍的對待我。”桌面上的少年發出了不滿地聲音。  
“根據我的觀察，你今天的食欲還是可以再吃多一些的。”  
“嘖。”  
紅色的弓兵將盛得半滿的飯碗遞給了對方，看著年輕的禦主松了口氣的樣子，搖了搖頭。

他與面前的禦主有著僅他們二人之間共有的秘密。  
面前的禦主，似乎有些厭食的問題，這個秘密撞破在北美特異點回來的時候。  
某個午後，在看著眾人開心的吃完午飯，禦主愉快地和盾兵姑娘以及吃完午飯之後，腳步急匆匆往一個方向跑去，差點撞到了前往遊戲室的童謠。  
不放心的跟隨上去，在迦勒底最偏僻的廁所，傳來了細微的嘔吐聲。  
這件事成了雙方的秘密，從此迦勒底的伙食由弓兵接手，同時包括了禦主的飲食。  
放了葡萄糖的溫水，蛋白質豐富的牛奶，在米飯中添加豆製品與雞蛋白進行賴氨酸的補充，紅色的弓兵在營養學上的涉獵逐漸開始多了起來。

“沒有胃口偶爾少吃一點也無妨。”熟悉的聲音，轉過身凱爾特的魔術師站在門口，似乎是在為禦主解圍，身邊跟著三條狗迅速地沖向了狗糧所在處。  
“沒有啦，我只是有點太挑食了而已。”年輕的禦主回過頭笑著和自己解釋了一句。  
“芙~芙！”  
毛茸茸的小傢伙跳上了桌面，似乎在控訴著。  
“芙芙，我會好好吃飯啦，不要鬧，花之魔術師在房間裏，你去踹他。”  
有些好笑地看著禦主勸說芙芙去欺負梅林，庫丘林看了一眼背對著在繼續做著別的料理的弓兵，打消了在此討論心中疑惑的想法。  
“禦主，你得有點力氣，記得今天的活動吧？”  
低頭艱難刨飯的禦主轉過頭，魔術師猩紅的眼盯著自己。  
不要搞得自己對這種事情有決定權一樣啊....  
“記得的。”內心雖然吐槽了一句，然而表情上仍舊是露出著一絲艱難的苦笑。  
背對著二人聽著對話的弓兵皺起眉，猶豫了一下保持了沉默，在一旁的牛奶中倒入了更多甜度不高的蜂蜜。

老實講從者之間嚴格來說由於各種原因存在著各自的上限，聖杯——  
這種稀有物資能夠成功地讓從者突破這種上限，繼續往上進行提升，而聖杯在資源非常有限。就在這種情況下，四位庫丘林，竟然意外地瓜分了大部分的聖杯資源。  
“來，阿比，這是給你的許可權哦，以後想來找我就來，呆在我身邊也可以，我說過的嘛，壞孩子我也喜歡的哦。”  
聽見門內的聲音，魔術師輕笑了一聲，敲了敲門。  
“Master。”  
門推開的時候迎面看到的是剛來到迦勒底的塞勒姆少女，降神形態的少女似乎對新環境仍舊有些陌生，因為撞到了自己而怯生生委委屈屈地道了個歉，然後再三確認自己沒有生氣後才離開了房間。  
“嗯？Master，你似乎和阿比小姐特別投緣啊。”  
凱爾特的魔術師調侃地說了句，隨後舉起了手中的酒瓶。  
“Caster，按照日本法律算，我還差幾個月才成年....”  
“凱爾特人可不會在意區區那幾個月，何況Master自己也承認過偷喝過吧？”  
“是倒是是啦，行吧。”

年輕的御主非常容易妥協。  
倒不是說在立場或者戰鬥中容易和敵人妥協，而是在對待自己人的各種任性的要求上似乎有著比常人更多的包容性與耐心。  
早在傑克小姐到的時候，專門安排了一個給心智並未完全成熟的從者的兒童室庫丘林就發現了這個事情，不單止安排了兒童室，而且還有著陪伴這些從者一起玩幼稚遊戲。還有偷偷帶著耳塞為尼祿小姐 與年輕的伊麗莎白小姐的表演鼓掌，容納清姬與源賴光異于常人的感情表達方法的數量，甚至還有點游刃有餘的感覺。  
即便是在確認這種魔力補充的方式是，年輕的御主也連眉頭都沒皺一下的說著“隨便吧，你們安排啦。”就輕而易舉地同意了並且異常配合。  
“Master，你這樣很容易被欺負的。”

看著喝下了幾杯蜂蜜酒臉上就開始浮上緋紅的人，魔術師淡淡地說了句，隨後看著對方似醒似醉的視線，嘴角勾起了輕微地弧度。  
雖然這種酒一向不大受凱爾特戰士的歡迎，然而因為其前期更加清甜易入口的味道和強力的後勁，倒是不少貴族宴會上的歡迎品。  
“Master的酒量欠佳，不用再喝了，該幹正事兒了。”  
你還好意思說，明明是你在一直給我加好麼，內心吐槽了一句。年輕的御主站起來跌跌撞撞地走到了床邊，坐下。手去摸自己的褲腰帶，然而似乎由於酒精麻痺了神經，摸了好久才解開。  
“我來吧，master。”

凱爾特人在調情方面非常老練。  
或許大部分成年男性從者在這方面都不會太差？腦子有些迷糊地閃過這麼一個想法，下一秒耳垂就被咬住思緒被拉回了當下，酥麻的感覺和溫熱的呼吸從自己耳邊傳開。  
藤丸立香騎在對方的身上，把整個人的重心幾乎都靠在了對方身上，從身後傳來的陣陣快意此時還能夠讓自己保持理智稍微去想點別的，然而年輕的禦主此時並不知道，自己尾椎處的臨時刻印發出著比平時還要稍微亮一些的光。  
酒後的身體會更加的放鬆也更柔軟，因為酒精會麻痹神經的傳導功能從而使身體不會對疼痛和快感那麼敏感。  
熟練地找到位置持續不斷地刺激著對方，柔軟的接納與早已習慣這種事並且主動迎合纏繞上來的吸附感讓人爽得頭皮發麻。  
是我調教出來的。

誠然最由於一次意外，隨後是為了防止意外而提出了這總方法，至少直到那個正值過頭的騎士與聰慧的裁定者到來之前，這種私密的帶著任務的情事也僅僅在二人之間。  
從尾椎處傳來的魔力的流動與性事同步帶來的快感讓本就因為微醺而混亂的思緒徹底陷入混沌之中。  
太...太舒服了....  
隨著動作地愈發兇猛，身上的人的呻吟也愈發黏膩了起來，庫丘林稍微放緩了一點節奏，低頭看了一眼，露出了笑容。  
將搭在自己肩膀上的手拿過往下摸去。  
“Master，你還沒有完全勃起哦。”  
混亂的意識稍微回到了正常的邏輯線上，手摸到的陰莖的確，是處於半勃起狀態屬於自己的東西。  
然而自己還沒有怎麼動作，手就被對方握住，在對方的帶領下給自己擼動了起來，從根部往上，迅速地擼動這，並且還殘忍著逼迫著自己去玩弄冠狀物中心的細小口子。  
“Caster...難受...”身後累積的快感由於缺乏發洩口而瘋狂地在體內亂串，連腦幹都來不及進行傳導與處理，只能在短時間內讓身體承受沒完沒了地幹高潮。  
很緊，很爽。

庫丘林知道對方即便真的難受甚至疼痛也不會拒絕他的，年輕的御主最大的優點並非足夠堅韌，而是對著信任的人有著足夠的縱容。縱使知道自己是加害者，也可以命令自己停下，但是仍舊會抱緊自己求助。  
從者的不應期短的嚇人，即便已經射了一次，然而埋在對方身體內的陰莖還是在休息了幾分鐘後又重新脹大勃起。  
或許由於身體也認為的確需要有個發洩口，又或許是在他的努力下御主的酒稍微醒了一些，被快感刺激到哭出來的御主終於完全勃起了。  
“Master，能打出來就沒有那麼難受了，我們今天也就可以結束了。”  
順從地聽了對方的話，抽出力氣去進行自慰，然而酒後的身體哪有如此輕易就能夠達到高潮，折騰了好一陣子也沒法射出的御主終於被欺負到哭了出來。  
啊....沒事。”明知一切地罪魁禍首反而柔聲地安慰起了對方，目光是計劃得逞的快意。  
“靠後面，也是可以的。”  
凱爾特男人抬起頭，給予了御主今晚第一個吻，帶著安慰地性質。

同時也是新一輪開始的信號。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 醉酒後實際上爛醉程度，因為酒精會麻痺大腦中樞神經，因此勃起其實會有很大的困難。  
也是同樣的原因身體對各種反應其實會遲鈍很多。  
當然如果只是少許攝入，濃度很低的話，興奮助興的功能還是有的。  
（所以大部分所謂的酒後亂性都是在扯淡就是了


	3. 我要死了

你知道幻夢境嗎？

洛夫克拉夫特在《秘境卡達斯夢尋記》中曾經對它有過詳細的描寫，本質是潛意識與想像力構成的平行空間，即便是夢境，也是現實，進入幻夢境的方法都極為苛刻，然而有一種卻是例外——  
現實中不得意的人，只要擁有豐富想像力與接收各種詭異事物的包容性和合理性，便可以進去並且在自己的幻夢境之中建造一切事物，只要執念夠強，甚至能在其中永生。  
而且對比大多數匪夷所思的異聞與外神，幻夢境或許更加安全，只要在足夠偏僻的區域，不被月獸或者是食屍鬼部落捕獲，一般而言這裏對於能夠進入的人類來說也是很好的逃生與避難區域。

藤丸立香站在懸崖的頂端，面前是深不見底的懸崖，其下充滿了混沌的黑色霧氣。

——快來啊，禦主。來我的世界，享受眺望這境界的快樂。如果是你，一定能夠承受....

門，阿比蓋爾，活著的銀鑰匙，通過相處的影響也許能夠進行到一定的影響讓普通人觀測到匪夷所思的地方，不過看起來這位禦主您似乎對此有著很強的承受力，那相信很快你也能很快獲得銀鑰匙的。  
誠然在離開時卡特私下對自己說過這樣一句話，然而真正的進入之後，場景還是讓人有點驚訝的。

“哎呀....人類？那個極地服魔術禮裝，你也是迦勒底的禦主？”  
女生的聲音，回頭看去，在懸崖的不遠處，一位和自己有著幾分相似穿著也相似的橘發少女看著露出了笑容。  
“嗯....是，我叫藤丸立香。”少年禮貌地回答。  
“是個半吊子的禦主——”女孩子一邊走過來一邊接了下一句話。  
“陰差陽錯拯救了人理，然後本以為可以過正常的生活....”  
“結果出現了意外，所在世界白紙化，本以為可以恢復正常生活幹未完成的心願，然而此時卻又要去拯救人類，毀滅一個叫做異聞帶的東西。”  
二人你一眼我一句地接齊了所有的資訊。

“我也是藤丸立香，那看起來，我們來源於兩個一模一樣的平行世界——”  
“又或許我們都是互相想像出來僅存在這裏的產物——”  
讓人對視了幾秒，隨後都笑了出來。

“哎呀真的不容易啊，突然發現另個一個我，一樣悲慘，突然感覺痛苦減半了呢。”少女有些活潑地說了出來。  
“無論是你還是我說這種話都沒有什麼說服力吧？”  
男性的藤丸立香苦笑著說，指了指二人身後都存在的東西。  
巨大的暗色而又渾濁的奇怪物體跟在二人身後，散發著異常的感覺，硬要說語言形容地話，像是將各種腐爛到發黑的物質胡亂塞一起，打碎後強行用裱花袋擠出來的模樣，隔著老遠都能感覺到強烈的負面情緒。

“好歹這裏能暫時把這東西具象化剝離吧？雖然還是黏著我們就是了。對了我們第一次還是不要在這裏待太久，畢竟這裏時空的流速與現實不一樣，不然被發現了就不好了。”對方故作輕鬆地說了一句，隨後提醒了句。  
“我知道，那麼——”  
“下次遇到請多多指教了，另一個我。”

從地球白紙化之後，一切陷入混亂，又重新整理，無論是幼年化了的達芬奇還是福爾摩斯都為分析情況出了不少力，而迦勒底留下的從者剩下的也是出事後來不及傳回靈基的少部分從者。  
“芙芙，別跑，讓我看看恢復得怎麼樣了。”

高文走到醫療室內時便聽到了年輕地禦主有活力的聲音，看過去對方正捉著小動物的後頸研究著什麼。  
的確，年輕的禦主的脾氣相當的好，然而前不久出事的時候，似乎由於小動物被某位敵人踩傷而露出了少有的怒火。  
“芙~芙~！”  
似乎被檢查完畢放了回去，小動物非常親昵地蹭了蹭禦主的臉。

“Master，打擾了，現在已經是晚飯時間。”敲了敲門，高文彬彬有禮地說明了來意。  
“噢，好的，我現在就過去。”  
不知道是否是因為那位紅色的弓兵被遣返後伙食不和胃口的緣故，在最初的幾天，禦主的食量小的驚人一度引發了整個迦勒底從上到下的擔憂，然而最近年輕的禦主似乎已經良好適應了，每餐都認真地好好食用，而且胃口似乎也變好了不少。  
即便如此，迦勒底仍舊是安排了人進行監督的。

“我一點也不覺得這是個什麼靠譜的安排...”  
看著面前的莫裏亞蒂和高文，藤丸立香咽下了口中的食物，舉起匙羹控訴了一句。  
“禦主，即便是作為惡人，與正義戰鬥也是需要充沛的體力，當然食物提供的營養也是保持思維的必須條件。”  
新宿的弓兵一臉大義凜然地說，然而在正直過頭的騎士眼中說出這種話未免也有點太不知廉恥。  
“我知道啦，我會好好吃飯的，畢竟還有異聞帶等著我去消滅，”老老實實地吃東西，藤丸立香還是有些無奈的抱怨了句，“當初我就不該上那輛獻血車。”  
“噢？所以Master那天本來還有著別的計畫嗎？”對於禦主如何陰差陽錯來到迦勒底早已有所瞭解的莫裏亞蒂帶著探究地問了出來。  
“對啊，本來是早就計畫好要搭地鐵去六丁目的。”  
“福爾摩斯說你現在越來越能言善辯，看來並沒有誇大其詞。”  
“噢？”聽著二人對話有些不理解的騎士發出了疑問。  
“雖然沒有撒謊，而且也回答了，實際上這位聰明的禦主並沒有解決我任何疑惑地避開了問題的核心。”似乎是突然一瞬良心發現，莫裏亞蒂解釋了一句。  
“過獎啦，畢竟年輕的男孩子也有自己的小秘密嘛。”  
“也是，那我就不深究了。”

謝天謝地或許由於花費的物資多道讓人心疼，迦勒底在遣返時將那些使用過聖杯的從者留到了後面因而得以留下，而剩餘的少部分資源讓禦主在如此窘迫的地步下還能實現幾次召喚，因此戰力也並沒有想像中那麼拮据。  
誠然無論是新宿的弓兵，或者是以狂階現身的德古拉，又或者是再次被輕鬆召喚而來的塞勒姆魔女，都是非常強的戰力，然而至今為止，新來的從者都有個共同點，全是惡陣營，無一例外。  
禦主日常所表現的樂觀有打趣讓不少對此有質疑的人都稍微放下心，然而對於少數一直跟隨的從者而言，仍舊像是一種不祥的預兆。  
“Master，失禮了。”  
得到應許推開門時年輕地禦主似乎剛睡了一覺，頭髮仍舊有些淩亂眼角還有些微微發紅。  
“哦呀，這還真是打擾了您的休息了。”  
“啊沒事，其實我已經醒了一會兒了，只不過發了會兒呆而已，放心啦我現在很精神，我準備好了。”  
“我哪里做的不好嗎？您似乎為此困擾甚至需要...準備？”  
“啊不是不是，因為那個，你的魔力比庫丘林和福爾摩斯先生要更純粹一點，所以感覺上會更激烈一點。”  
“那我姑且將此當成褒獎了。”騎士彎下腰，握住對方的手在手背上輕輕地烙下一吻。

高文可以說是三位建立起這種特殊聯繫之中最溫柔的英靈了。  
然而問題不在於對方的動作到底多麼溫柔和照顧御主的感受，而在於魔力迴路建立時過於純粹與優秀的魔力帶來的更加讓人失智的衝擊力，雖然早已習慣這種事，但是這種完全失控的感覺並非是藤丸立香能夠完全適應的東西。  
這讓人非常沒有安全感。  
與順從裁定者或者魔術師不一樣，至少當時自己還有意識到到底在幹什麼事情。  
進入的時候高文注視著御主又流露出了一絲帶這些不安的神情，伸手讓對方緊緊地靠在了自己的懷中。  
“Master，放鬆，相信我，沒事的。”  
甬道緊得讓人頭皮發麻，高文在進入後也緩了一下才壓下了自己想直接繳械的衝動。

過長的前戲讓藤丸立香早就到了一個臨界，對方進來的時候就直接繳械了，幸好高文沒有馬上動作起來讓自己的不應期難受。  
尾椎的刻印開始充分發揮起了自己的本職作用，魔力迴路通過二人的鏈接迴路迅速構建，即便是高文並沒有進行任何動作也仍舊能夠從二人粘膜的接觸處開始就行逆補魔的魔力流動。  
“嗚....”  
伴隨著高文也隨之開始的動作，年輕的御主忍不住抓緊枕頭小聲地嗚咽起來，對於自己而言仍舊是有些霸道的魔力迅速在身體中流動了起來，由此而轉換而成的刺激得讓人舒服得連腳趾都踡縮了起來。

“請您接受它，Master。”  
比起這樣更能夠幫助御主的魔力提升的目的，高文抱著更多的希望對方接受信任自己的私心請求了一句，隨後手摸到了對方的大腿，舉起，親吻了一口，隨後把對方的腿搭在了自己的肩上，讓御主暫時失去逃離的機會後，將自己的陰莖重重地試圖捅往身體的更深處。

身下的人像條魚一樣崩了一下，隨後瞳孔失去了焦點，連用力抓著身下床單的手都似乎因此而脫力。  
自己的御主相比起溫柔的對待倒是對更為粗暴的動作更有感覺，這一點凱爾特的魔術師非常大方的在最開始時就告知了自己，從一開始的驚訝於對方的坦誠，到後來發覺實際上這位魔術師庫丘林僅僅有著足夠的自信成為御主最信任之首，圓桌騎士作為男人的勝負欲與自尊心也在不知不覺被勾引了出來。

陰莖殘忍地以御主根本無法承受的頻率一次又一次地用力懟過最敏感的區域，完全佔據主導權的騎士湊下去舔舐起了對方的耳朵。  
“嗚嗚...”御主的耳朵一直是個非常明顯的弱點，平日里就算和盾兵小姑娘說悄悄話也會下意識縮一下，更何況是這樣被直接地刺激。  
藤丸立香下意識地縮起了脖子試圖去逃避這讓人難以自持的酥麻感與快感，然而被人控制得死死的身體讓自己的躲避顯得更像欲迎還拒的遊戲。已經射過一次的陰莖終於度過了不應期，在刺激下又重新地勃起，似乎留意到了還有給予更直接刺激的地方。

該死，這個人不能同日操著我舔著我的耳朵同時還幫我打手沖。

腦子裡迷迷糊糊的罵完，高文的手就已經開始摸著自己的陰莖開始微微用力地擼動了起來，最敏感的筋膜与前方更是被特別關照地給予了更多的刺激。  
過多的快感疊加在一起讓年輕的御主在短時間內哭著迎來了第二次高潮。  
“Master。”  
高文的聲音也染上了情慾的色彩，沙啞低沉，在耳邊響起了性感極了。  
感覺到節奏的放緩年輕的御主緩了緩神又看了過去，只見騎士帶著溫和而又禮貌的神情。

“您可以背過去我們換一下姿勢嗎？”  
“這種事你以後不要問我...你自己隨喜好調整吧。”將視線從對方真誠的臉上移開，藤丸立香似乎有些不好意思。  
“那失禮了。”

老實講如果不是因為柔韌性問題藤丸立香感覺自己基本上可以解鎖所有的姿勢了，背過去靠在對方懷裡的滋味並非如此好受，這個體位對方進入到了一個很奇怪的位置，並不是不適應，只是有些陌生的感覺罷了。而且失去了前方支點基本上也只能將重心靠在騎士的身上。  
第二次的不應期比第一次的基本上會再長一點。

不知道是不是故意的，高文這次並沒有給予緩和的時間，而是調整好位置後立刻重新開始了動作，藤丸立香覺得自己的魔力迴路似乎都被強行沖刷到有點讓人感覺充沛過足的難受了，也不知道這個東西能不能搞一個可以顯示的電量可以讓自己看著也有個數...  
“不要走神啊，Master。”  
身後的人似乎是善意地提醒了句，然而剩下的動作倒是一點都不善意地更加兇狠了起來。

此時藤丸立香才突然意識到這個姿勢的問題，騎士的一隻手就這樣橫著攔過自己的腰，連同著自己的手一起緊緊地被固定了根本沒辦法掙脫去進行自慰，下方綿延不斷地快感簡直就是在挑戰著人類的理智，而每一次的動作自己的耳邊都是對方微微地喘息，偶爾還有著一些撩撥自己耳朵的行為。  
騎士滿意地感受到了御主重新沉浸到慾海中的喘息與呻吟，雖然陰莖仍舊處於不應期，然而御主已經很好地能夠接受通過後方刻印與刺激來獲得相當不錯的快感的行為了，游刃有餘地估摸了一下御主的承受度和不應期的時間，高文的保持著原有的頻率，手握住了對方的陰莖。  
這次倒是沒有去擼動，僅僅是握著去感受它重新慢慢地勃起的過程，直至完全重新充血膨脹，騎士才開始去再一次控制起對方前面的慾望。

“我....我要死了....”

耳邊傳來御主夾著著甜蜜和痛苦的聲音，對此騎士低頭親了親對方的後頸，湊上去誘導藤丸立香轉過頭。  
“Master，我賭上太陽騎士之名，必將守護您的生命與勝利。”

看著少年乾淨的碧色眼睛中充斥著因為快感而產生的淚水，高文湊過去吻上對方的唇。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 幻夢境是洛夫克拉夫特的克蘇魯系列中構造的一個虛構世界，在其克蘇魯系列中的《秘境卡達斯尋夢記》之中有介紹，  
幻夢境嚴格來說也屬於真實世界，不過對於大多數正常人來說接觸的話SAN值會狂掉就是了。


	4. 半吊子

你的存在有什麼是自己能夠選擇的？  
基因？成長環境？學業？朋友？還是愛侶？  
這並非危言聳聽，一切都是由連人類自己都無法控制的冥冥中的變量而決定的。  
而控制這些變量的黑手，它們無跡可尋，卻有無處不在。  
它們在冥冥中操作著我們基因的排列組合，一代又一代在冥冥中控制著所有人的成長環境中的變量，從而能夠通過控制我們親人的三觀選擇、經濟條件來影響我們的成長環境與人格塑造，隨後又以此來排除、刪改、限制我們未來的道路，將其規劃在一個可控的條件之中。  
我們自以為我們能夠做出許多決定，然而沒有一個是我們真的能夠脫離控制去做的。  
然而我們甚至沒有資格去斥責這些冥冥中的東西，因為它們讓世界誕生了人類。  
一種即便有著各種劣根性，但是仍舊充滿了創造力、想像力的複雜、矛盾的——  
生物。

我並不覺這個異聞帶是沒有未來的異聞帶。  
如果僅僅是因為異聞帶與我所處的世界衝突的話，要消滅它們無可厚非，然而單純的用自己世界形成與給予的規則去粗暴的因此下定論，這個世界是沒有未來的，那很無恥。  
不過就是在給自己的良心找安慰罷了。  
——人是一種不得不心安理得的物種，但是盡量不要讓自己活得那麼心安理得。  
意識到自己的生命是建立在家畜的生命的基礎上，意識到自己在社會之中會有著承擔社會責任，有特定身份。

藤丸立香坐在邊緣，看著深不見底地深淵，身後跟隨著的渾濁黑色負面的東西似乎又大了幾分。  
在這個孤崖的另一側，橘發的少女正保持著一模一樣的狀態。  
二人甚至連想法都在一模一樣。  
“我說，在這種寒冷的資源稀缺的凍土之上，我真的覺得雅嘎簡直就是一種悲壯的奇跡。”橘發的少女發表了自己的看法。  
“雅嘎通過肉體的融合擁有了對寒冷環境的適應性，同時他們的社會模式也是更加適合這種環境，並且他們並非沒有創造力與想像力，只不過方向不一樣而已。”藤丸立香也沒有回頭，仍舊盯著深不見底的懸崖回應著對方。  
像是在自言自語，又像是在就達成共識的問題吐槽。  
“對，好比我們是和諧社會科技線，他們就是弱肉強食自然線，這並沒有高低優劣之分，只不過是由於環境限制的選擇不同罷了——”  
“差不多到時間了，下次見。”  
“嗯，我這樣也一樣。”  
兩位年輕的禦主同時從地上爬了起來站在懸崖邊，隨後輕鬆地往懸崖下躍下。  
像是兩隻終於擺脫了腿環與金絲籠的飛鳥，向著自由的黑暗墜落。

緊張的異聞帶戰鬥中給予禦主與整個迦勒底的喘息時間並不多，絕大部分時禦主在整個異聞帶的大陸東奔西跑著或是打探情報，或是戰鬥。  
即便是如此高強度的精神壓力與身體壓力之下，年輕的禦主特也完好的適應了下來，甚至在瑪修看來，禦主似乎還留著什麼餘力和底牌一般讓人放心。  
在禦主鑽進福爾摩斯的房間時聰慧的裁定者並沒有過多的意外，如今的條件迦勒底的電力系統相當大一部分在維繫整個虛數潛艇的運行，雖說也有著提供基於禦主的魔力供給部分，但是對於年輕的禦主來說，肯定不會是充分夠用的。  
老實講直到現在禦主才過來才是讓自己有些驚訝。  
“抱歉了，Mr.福爾摩斯。”  
得到應許進入房間的年輕禦主迅速鎖上房門，面色有些發紅地跌跌撞撞地走過來，一副十分難受的樣子。  
“為了快一點，我之前向達芬奇拿了點有幫助的東西，但是這個真的有些難受。”  
迅速解釋了一下身體的狀況，年輕的禦主有些粗暴地直接騎在了自己的身上開始扯自己的褲子。  
“嗯，可以理解，我們有多久時間？”  
“達芬奇讓我必須休息兩個小時，距離下一次出發還有3小時，也就是我們有一小時左右，還算寬裕。”

福爾摩斯靠著椅子溫柔著撫摸著禦主的頭，黑色的髮絲柔軟乖順。  
禦主的口交能力並不差，但是說不上非常優秀，大概原因或許是幾位英靈都不會過於勉強對方去做這種事情，因此在這方面經驗缺乏完全憑藉自己摸索而來的緣故。  
身上的燥熱逼迫著年輕的禦主努力地將對方的陰莖往喉嚨深處吞嚥以求對方能夠盡快硬起來緩解身體的難耐，相比起跟隨著一起戰鬥的高文與前幾日負了傷庫丘林，更懂得情況能保持理智，並且還在完好的福爾摩斯無疑是最好的選擇。  
感受到對方的陰莖終於在自己賣力的吞吐下硬了起來，藤丸立香抬起了頭，有些焦躁地扶著對方的肩膀摸著對方的陰莖往自己的後穴送了起來，由於時間的匆忙沒有打上刻印，因而腸道在接受時並沒有以往地順暢與束縛，伴隨著一些被撐開的不適感與輕微地難受，然而服用的暫時性的藥物很好地放鬆了肌肉與紓解了相當多的不適。禦主咬咬牙，為了雙方的體驗放慢著動作繼續往下坐去。  
“只有一小時，我們得高效率一點，禦主。”  
伴隨著福爾摩斯的一句善意提醒，自己的腰被對方死死抓住用地往下摁去。

一瞬間被完全強行進入的刺激夾雜著爽和疼痛，兩種感覺相互拉扯讓自己忍不住叫了出來，然而由於刺激過大，最後只能長大了嘴發出帶著些哭腔的氣音。  
沒有任何緩衝地迅速開始大開大合的衝撞，面前的人過於瞭解自己的身體了，在短短幾下就找到了位置開始刺激了起來，這個體位完全讓對面進入到了自己身體的深處，腰被掐住不住逃跑只能強吃下對方帶來的快感與刺激。  
“請忍耐一下。”  
與平日裡不同，沒有刻印的情況下無論是魔力還是快感都異常清晰的通過感官傳達，在對方又提醒了一句後，更為迅速與用力的衝擊，伴隨著絲絲魔力的開始衝入帶來的疼痛異常讓人難以忍受，過於激烈的快感讓自己前方的陰莖也同樣硬挺著，小腹處甚至有點抽了起來，在很快地時間就到達了臨界點的邊緣。  
陰莖突然被對方掐住了根部，連帶著陰囊處一同被微微用力摁住，疼痛伴隨著被截斷的難受讓自己不自主的弓起了腰。  
這次是真的太過了。

快感自後穴一陣一陣地衝擊著大腦，而被控制住陰莖的發洩讓禦主的大腿肌肉都快因此緊繃而導致痙攣了起來，然而以往的經驗與過於緊迫的時間讓對方似乎在這方面有著極強的耐受性，即便是已經眼角發紅還在不停流淚，但是身體仍舊努力配合著自己過分的舉動，腸道緊緊吸著讓人頭皮發麻。  
用力地持續在對方體內動作著，裁定者有些氣息不穩地湊上去給予了禦主一個帶著安撫與情色雙重意義的親吻。  
大量的魔力瞬間衝入，藤丸立香覺得自己身體半吊子的魔術迴路似乎都要因此而炸開了，腦海中像是放煙花一般也同步炸開，前方的陰莖仍舊處於被對方緊緊捏住無法發洩的痛苦之中。  
然而這並非重點，裁定者在第一次之後，竟然在極短的時間內，又再一次硬了起來。

“一次的補足對於你來說還有點勉強吧？禦主。”  
裁定者色情地摸了摸對方陰莖最敏感的筋膜部位，毫無意外地聽見了少年的嗚咽。  
“好...好的...”  
即便自己沒有特殊的癖好，裁定者一般不由得為此感到一種詭異的滿足與愉悅。  
“好孩子....”  
幾乎是惡劣的緊握著陰莖根部不讓人發洩出來的同時玩弄著敏感的前端，裁定者重新硬起來的陰莖又開始趁著對方剛緩解了一下的不應時間大開大合的用力了起來。  
痛苦與快感夾雜的感覺讓藤丸立香在一瞬間覺得自己要因此窒息而亡了，然而下一秒他也只能靠在對方的身上，暫時的拋棄理智與難耐有些無力地抓住弄亂對方整潔的衣領。  
“啊....啊哈....難受....”  
靠在自己身上的人的聲音有些軟，聽起來像是在撒嬌一般。

藤丸立香感覺到對方似乎帶著些安撫或是憐愛的親了親自己的臉頰，然而動作卻更加的粗暴了起來，本來握緊自己陰莖的手鬆開了一些，伴隨著更加用力帶著疼痛的擼動行為。  
自己整個大腦都運轉模糊了起來，眼淚似乎成了另一種發洩方式，不斷地湧出。  
禦主顫抖著在哭泣中迎來了高潮，過場的高刺激與對方的控制讓射精過程也是一陣一陣的抽動出來，像是已經被玩壞了一般。  
身上的禦主似乎是緩了幾分鐘，有些艱難地試圖爬起來。  
“讓我來就行，請您還是多休息一段時間。”  
摁住了企圖去自己收拾的禦主，福爾摩斯抽出了自己的陰莖，伸手抱起了對方。  
“麻煩了。”  
碧藍色的眼睛似乎都沒有完全聚焦上來，乾淨清澈很少好看，看著對方露出的靦腆而又帶著些尷尬的神情，福爾摩斯移開視線。

“您的情緒看起來不是很好，Mr.立香。”  
“畢竟面臨的敵人是優秀的魔術師還有伊凡雷帝嘛，也會有點不安就是了。”  
“請別妄自菲薄，您已經成長為一個不錯的魔術師了。”  
年輕的禦主打了個哈欠，閉上了眼睛。  
“本質上還是半吊子的魔術師，加上半吊子的迦勒底協會，不過倒也不是什麼大問題就是了....”  
伴隨著聲音的越來越輕，藤丸立香迅速地進入了睡眠。  
是太累了嗎？抑或是單純的回避話題？說起來最近禦主的睡眠時間似乎穩定過了頭？  
察覺到輕微違和的裁定者皺起了眉。  
此刻不是適合探究這個事情的時候，還是等這個異聞帶事件解決後再說。


	5. 異聞

——讓我想想，關鍵詞是海，然後為了追蹤章魚，我必須陷入沉睡...  
——那隻章魚你感覺強烈的話不一定要沉睡才能追蹤吧？  
第一句吐槽。  
——阿比蓋爾，你是活著的銀鑰匙。  
——銀鑰匙不是你家祖傳的寶物麼？  
第二句吐槽。  
——異聞和異聞是不相容的。  
——所以也就是說我不祥的預感是真的？  
第三句吐槽。

年輕的御主似乎在塞勒姆時似乎對阿比蓋爾甚至其身後的世界有著超乎常人的知識與理解，甚至了解更多的秘辛，或許還建立了某些關係？  
異聞帶探測開始後利用僅存的資源召喚出的第一位從者竟意外地又是阿比蓋爾這一點實在是過於可疑了。  
這一切對於現在的情況來說看起來似乎沒有太大的關係。  
誠然，無論是面對的欺負小動物的高揚斯卡婭或者是雷帝的時候，御主都展示了自己優秀的攻擊性以及最大化運用手頭上的一切資源去取得勝利的資質，是非常值得託付的對象，然而偶爾從塞雷姆開始偶爾會一閃而過的奇妙違和感還是讓人有些不大放心。  
與其說不放心，倒不如說，給人的感覺過於詭異了。  
說不上哪裡有問題，但是就是看起來過於正常反而才覺得更有問題？  
魔術師庫丘林思考著前後的聯繫試圖去尋找那些讓自己覺得違和與詭異的地方在哪裡，凱爾特的戰士擁有的不僅僅只  
有優秀的戰鬥能力，在戰術以及聰慧上也並不是什麼等閒之輩。

精心計算過的想要自殺的人有什麼特點？  
沒有特點。  
對於這種人來說，單純的勸說，告誡，用親情、友情、世間的美好作為勸說都很難說得動，尤其是大多數人認為力量很強的那個說法——死了就喪失了所有可能性了。  
因為對於絕大多是已經深思熟慮過的人而言，喪失所有可能性是他們追求的。  
比起沒有了感受快樂與成功過的可能，他們更看重了死亡能帶來的，喪失了痛苦與崩潰的可能性。  
他們會認真去了解每一種自殺方式，比如割腕成功率最低，而且容易切錯到手筋導致痛到自己打電話叫救護車；比如上吊最後很不雅，失禁是最常見的，男性還會有勃起的情況；比如吃安眠藥會導致身體的抽搐與排斥，大大部分最後的時候才不是什麼睡覺，而是在腸胃抽痛中痛苦地離去。

“所以我的第一選擇其實是跳樓啦，那天做地鐵到達那裡大概會是傍晚吧，然後搭公交車到六丁目大概是晚上了，那裡有一個啊投資商失敗了所以註定要廢很久的建了一半的樓盤，到了後吃個飯然後買點煙酒去那裡，在樓頂嘗試一下發一會兒呆，大概在晚上1、2點的時候打電話通知警察這裡有人跳樓，然後跳下去，遺書留在包裡所以也很方便。”  
藤丸立香帶著笑意和女性的自己講解著自己的辦法。

“的確，這樣的話也就是麻煩一下警察，最早的清潔工要4點過後才上班，而且高樓跳下來也是成功率最高死亡過程最短的方法。”對方認同地點點頭，帶著稱讚地為自己補充。  
“不過經過的時候沒想到有個獻血車，想著最後做點好事吧，沒想到就被拐到迦勒底了哈哈哈哈哈，所以你的計劃呢？”  
“跳樓是我的第二選擇哦，你知道氮氣吧，你看不是有那種塑料袋麼，可以系緊的，套在頭上然後買罐氮氣，呼吸氮氣的話因為吸入氣體問題就會像喝醉了一樣睡過去，痛苦少，找個人少的地方也不會給別人添晦氣。”  
“咦？你這個方法我以前沒查到過誒！”  
“本來那天都準備好了，結果樓下那個獻血車啊，吵得要死啊，於是就下去了。”  
兩個御主難得保持著相對好的心情坐在懸崖邊上一起聊著來到迦勒底之前各自最後的計劃。

“所以你現在怎麼解決魔力問題的，我是男生所以用性交的辦法就可以了，畢竟也不存在什麼貞操問題，你女孩子會很不方便吧？”  
“啊，我沒辦法用那種辦法，雖然我個人是無所謂吧，我是這樣的。”  
橙發少女將手臂伸到了自己面前，隨後閉上眼，手臂上開始浮現出各種詭異顏色的錯綜複雜組成的魔術迴路，看著蔓延方向似乎已經是爬滿了整個身體的情況。  
“你這種迴路，沒辦法回去吧...而且身體負擔也大，以後怎麼辦啊？”有些擔憂地問了出來。  
“哈哈哈哈哈我們不是同一個人嘛，哪裡會有以後啦。”對方笑著罵了一句。  
“對哦，我問了多餘的事。”

“Master？Master？該醒了。”  
男人帶著些磁性的聲音讓藤丸立香緩緩地睜開了眼皮。  
庫丘林在一瞬間看見了御主失焦的藍色雙眼中倒映出了渾濁而又漆黑的物質，然而還沒來得及捕捉，那些東西似乎像幻覺一樣無影無蹤，仿佛只是自己看錯了。  
“嗯？啊...Caster？怎麼了？”  
“你已經睡了快20個小時了哦Master，如果不是因為考慮到你還有呼吸，昨天才解決了俄羅斯的事情您過於疲憊，整個迦勒底可能又要驚嚇到給你各種體檢起來了哦。”  
“啊？抱歉抱歉，我可能是太累了。”  
年輕的御主尷尬地笑了笑撓了撓睡得有些亂的頭髮，視線看向了魔術師端過來的似乎還帶著溫度的食物，從床上跳了起來打著赤腳跑過去一旁的桌前開始按照規定的開始進食。  
如今進食對於年輕的御主來說已經不成問題了，或許是因為幻夢境的進入帶來的剝離感，在這種時候只要放空腦袋按照規矩按部就班的把東西往嘴裡塞就可以良好的嚥下去，身體的營養與能量倒是維繫了下來。  
“畢竟剛進食過後不適宜劇烈運動，Master，我有點問題想問一下。”看著慢慢把食物吃乾淨的御主，魔術師放下了自己的魔杖問提出了請求。

“啊，好的，你問。”由於不需要馬上開始，少年沒有馬上將房間內的芙芙請出去，反而是抓住了對方的後頸撓起了下巴，感受起曾經的災厄之獸毛茸茸的觸感。  
“那麼請問——Master對塞勒姆時遇到的卡特先生，為什麼感覺有超乎尋常的了解呢？”  
年輕的御主似乎並不意外自己的提問，從桌面書架抽出了一個本子。  
那似乎是御主本人自己攜帶的一個筆記本。  
“你知道在東洋了，大家對神秘的東西有著各種探索的興趣，同時在日本更是一個多宗教的地方，所以嘛，無論是阿比那位大泡泡還是卡特先生本人的事情，實際上都是有跡可循的，不過因為你們從者只能接受現世的知識，所以這種偏門的東西可能不大清楚吧，”藤丸立香看起來有些尷尬地撓了撓腦袋避開了自己的視線，“我個人對這些因為很感興趣所以私下自己收集了不少知識就是了...”  
接過對方遞來的筆記本，雖然內容劃得有些凌亂，不過看得出對方有在盡力的整理清楚。  
“這個能借給我看看嗎，Master？”  
“噢，可以的，如果有你看到知道的東西，幫我補充一下也可以啊。”

“我說Master啊，我總是覺得你最近不大對勁，我覺得應該不是我的錯覺，你介意解釋一下嗎？”  
溫柔的吻落在少年的小腹上，庫丘林的語氣聽起來平和，似乎在問明天想吃什麼一樣。  
“嗯...心態不太好吧，畢竟自己親手毀滅了一個異聞帶吧，而且我也不認為這個異聞帶是沒有未來的。”  
“這倒是一個奇怪的判定，御主對於是否具有未來的標準是什麼呢？”  
手指摸去對方的後穴，穴口已經準備好的開始有些微微濕潤了，然而還是不夠。  
魔術師庫丘林拉開床頭櫃從中拿出潤滑用品淋了一部分在自己手上，一般慢慢地為對方做著準備工作一邊問。  
“有生命存在的世界就有可能性啊。”

被手指進入的瞬間藤丸立香緊張了一下，隨後又迅速地習慣性放鬆去接受對方的擴張。  
“這個說法還真的是，無法反駁。”  
“畢竟大多數人都想要活得心安理得嘛，只要說服自己，這樣的世界是沒有未來的，在良心上就不會有那麼強的負罪感，但是實際上都挺傲慢的，因為我們的世界認為這樣才有未來，所以他們的世界就沒有未來什麼的...蠻奇怪的。”  
“你是個好孩子，立香。”  
——但抱著這種心態的話，你的未來必將比任何人都寸步難行。

感受到身上的人難得的在這種事情上“溫柔”了一次，藤丸立香有些好奇地看向了自己的從者。  
察覺到對方的視線，凱爾特男人有些好笑地湊上去向對方索吻，趁著男孩視線的轉移手畫了一個符文。  
雖然是盧恩，不過並非原初的符文，在經過漫長的修改以及進化後，在後期盧恩的演變有了更多日常的一些小效果，只要運用合理可以說在很多地方都有著出其不意的作用。  
由於擔心會遇到什麼突如其來的敵人，自從異聞帶的事情開始後，原本的短期魔術刻印是不再適合使用了，身體只能是以原本的男人姿態不帶任何催化效果的情況下去被動接受男人的歡愛，至今為止唯一一次補魔還是上次與福爾摩斯一起的時候，不過那次自己也是服用了短時藥物，大概也不能算？  
難道是因為這個緣故因此對方才溫柔了許多？  
腦海中走神的思考起了這一可能性，直到身下傳來飽脹感的時候，藤丸立香才回過神。

好像沒有上次那種被撐開的脹痛？  
“戰士在藥物稀缺需要一些比較殘忍的治療時，有一種符文能在極短時間讓對方放鬆肌肉對痛感沒那麼敏感，別太緊張，這種事情本來就不會很難受。”  
“啊....這樣...”恍然大悟的點了點頭。  
“那Master，我進去了，你要是不舒服就告訴我。”  
“好...”  
第一次時由於環境和狀態的緊迫，受傷的御主的記憶模糊而不清，條件的匱乏與重傷的情況印象中只有模模糊糊的夾雜著疼痛和混沌不清的一絲快感，然而從那次起這種奇怪的鏈接就建立了起來，刻印也開始使用。  
如此清晰的感受被進入的感覺，滿打滿算還是頭一次。

並不是馬上能夠讓人舒服起來的行為，並不痛，但是異物感卻比較強烈，明顯的能感覺到對方的尺寸以及熱度的事實讓藤丸立香愣了好幾秒，直到腰側被對方有些粗糙的手摸過才回過神。  
一般來說男性的胸部其實並不會有過於強烈的快感，不過倒也不至於什麼感覺都沒有，開始緩緩動作起來的同時手也摸到了對方的胸部搓揉了起來幫助御主更好的放鬆與接收這種正常的性愛模式。  
倒也不是說凱爾特男人不喜歡之前那個屈從與慾望本身會沉淪與快感的御主，只不過相比起那種狀態，倘若能夠讓正常時的御主也能夠舒服到哭出來....  
猩紅的眼在慢慢進出之間終於看見了在某個瞬間御主的手用力抓住了床單，緩緩地嘗試了幾次找到了位置，魔術師嘴角勾起一絲弧度，俯下身子湊到了御主的耳邊。  
“Master，可能會有一點難受。”  
耳朵被輕輕咬住，傳來的溫柔的吐息讓藤丸立香下意識地縮了縮，隨後從腸道某一處被撞到傳來的酸脹感從尾椎開始讓整個人有一種酥麻的感覺。

大概是...傳說中的前列腺？  
暈暈乎乎地想到了這個事情，隨後庫丘林的動作開始豪放了起來，並非是大開大合，而是高頻率的在頂撞著同一個位置。  
魔力的直接汲取感覺並非多舒服的事情，仿佛是劇烈運動過後的酸軟感迅速地通過體內並不怎麼優秀的魔術迴路蔓延到整個身體上，伴隨著隔著腸道被刺激到了前列腺帶來的酸爽感，讓御主有些難受又有些難耐地緊緊抓住了身下的床單，發出了輕微的喘息聲。  
手被對方的手抓住，對方用力地掰開自己抓著床單的手指，隨後又握住了自己的手和自己十指緊扣了起來。  
和床單較個什麼勁兒啊...  
腦海中吐槽了一句，然而思維很快就被身下由於習慣而開始脹感減退快感增加的情況拉回了注意。

沒有以往好受，但是也不是說多難受，更多的還是酸，魔力衝撞的自己迴路時身體的酸軟，敏感的地方被刺激到的時候伴隨著爽同時帶來的酸麻，整個脊椎連帶著中樞神經似乎都是酸成一片，讓自己只能軟在床上無力地喘息。  
該說出來嗎？但是好像又是可以承受的感覺...  
大腦中有些混亂的糾結在了這種事情上，然而在庫丘林看來，床上的人瞳孔已經蒙上了一層薄薄的霧氣，並且失去了原來的焦距。  
乾淨、碧藍，比天空還要好看。  
動作的加大讓床上的人握著自己手的力度似乎又大了一些，連帶著下方似乎也更緊了一些，再又用力頂著那塊地方衝撞了一會兒後，御主的肌肉似乎放鬆了一些，連帶著尚未完全勃起的陰莖也滲出了透明的液體。  
乾性高潮基本沒有不應期，想要只通過後面硬起來也是個幾率很低的事情，因此這種方法其實對於御主來說其實還有個好處就是不會因為高潮而浪費掉一些自己的魔力。  
雖然即便浪費掉也不是什麼大事。

方才那一瞬間仿佛觸電的感覺蔓延到了全身，然而這份衝擊還沒有結束，庫丘林就又開始原來的動作，甚至更加用力地撞著那塊地方，延長的同時重新迅速累積起了快感。  
想擼...  
但是手被對方緊緊地抓住十指緊扣，根本無法掙脫..  
“Caster...”  
難耐地叫了出對方想要請求對方放開自己的手，然而對方似乎發現了自己的意圖，將自己的手緊緊地摁在了床上。  
藍色的髮絲掃到了自己的胸口，有些癢。  
“等一會兒，Master，還不是時候。”  
“好...”  
看吧，又縱容了。

早就摸清楚了御主性格的魔術師嘴角的弧度又大了幾分，遂著自己的心願控制著將御主接連送上了幾次乾性高潮後，才鬆開摁住對方的手，看對方脫力卻又掙扎著去擼動自己的陰莖。  
藤丸立香難耐地哭著求自己慢一點的樣子，被接連的乾性高潮折磨得有些虛弱的樣子，著實很能滿足從者惡劣的征服慾與一絲施虐慾。  
“御主，按以往的情況來算，我們的魔力補充才過了一半。”  
放緩著動作去親吻少年的唇，向對方宣告著這一事實，只見床上的人愣了好幾秒，看向自己的視線帶著些求饒的意味，發紅的眼角似乎又馬上又要哭出來一般。  
“好的....”  
御主的聲音有些沙啞，帶著點顫抖。

“好孩子。”  
庫丘林俯下身將少年整個人抱在了自己的懷中。


	6. 水聲之下

你能好好聽取別人的說法與意見嗎？  
是否遇到立場相悖的人就暴躁起來下意識的只想著反駁，用自己的一切去武斷的判斷、打斷甚至想強行說服對方站在自己的立場與觀點上，從不好好聽取對方到底說了什麼？背後的淵源又可能是什麼？  
甚至可能當事人自己都搞不懂自己想表達什麼的時候，自以為是的從自己口中冒出一句“我懂”。  
“迦勒底的御主，你到底想幹什麼？”卡多克看著面前的所謂的半吊子御主，視線中的敵意衰退了不少。  
從一開始單純的以為對方只是來羞辱自己或者套取情報的激烈言語，到後來逐漸發現和自己年紀相仿的御主似乎並沒有這方面的意圖的長久沉默，再到現如今的疑惑與不解，卡 多克終於認不出皺著眉打破了僵持的沉默。  
“我想聽你對兩個世界的看法。”藤丸立香坐在離自己不遠的地方，說了句。  
“....嘖，你不是已經消滅了俄羅斯異聞帶了麼，已經消亡的事物還有討論的意義嗎？”  
“你是這樣的價值判斷嗎？已經失敗的、消亡的事物便就沒有討論的意義了？”  
對方轉過頭看向自己，視線並沒有什麼攻擊性，然而卻讓自己有些心虛的不敢直視只能避開。  
“好吧，你想聽哪方面的？先說明，我對異聞帶的情報知道得很少。”  
“我對那個沒興趣，我對不同模式世界下的生存方式、發展未來以及構成，有更大的興趣。”

一開始死亡或許會是解脫，隨後責任逼迫著前行，再然後找到了能夠得到短暫解脫的深淵。  
然而或許當自己在凝視深淵的同時，早就已經開始逐漸成為深淵的一體，精神的一部分永久的剝離留在了自己構建的幻夢境之中了吧？  
當思維模式已經逐漸往更深淵的情況下靠攏時，還能操持作為人類的本心嗎？  
然而，那對戰鬥和拯救世界而言，又有什麼影響的呢？

高文脫下自己的盔甲，確認了藤丸立香的房間沒有人之後，通過工作人員知道了御主的所在，只能踏著步子前往著關押著卡多克的區域。  
聰慧的裁定者與凱爾特的魔術師，私下都互相表露過御主現在似乎有點不對勁的問題，雖然最終討論的結果抑制歸為與異聞帶問題帶來的心裡影響，然而心理疏導這種事兒對於大部分人而言都算外行，畢竟魔術師都有著與普通人不同的看待世界的觀念因此影響較小，然而年輕的御主說到底，價值架構仍舊是普通人的那一套。  
尤其是在前一天又用收集起來的資源召喚出了傑克後，眾人的眉頭似乎就沒放鬆過。  
放輕著腳步往前走去，耳邊傳來了卡多克的聲音。  
“我說你知道這些有什...”  
不知道發生了什麼，只有戛然而止的聲音，騎士停住了腳步。  
卡多克整理了一下有些混亂的思緒講完抬起頭帶著不爽與敵意的抱怨時，抬起頭對上的是藤丸立香的視線。  
碧藍的眼睛中有黑霧，有混沌，還有深淵，連帶著藤丸立香整個人似乎身上都有著一種極度不祥的氣息。  
那是一種讓整個人頭皮發麻的感覺，根本不是來源於這個世界的東西，也並非來自於異星神，但是異聞和異聞是根本無法相容的，迦勒底的人似乎毫不知情的樣子，這個傢伙到底...  
是背著迦勒底在和什麼東西建立聯繫？  
下一秒藤丸立香似乎恢復了正常，食指舉起靠在了嘴唇上比了一個“噓——”的手勢，隨後站起來往自己這邊走了兩步，放輕了聲音。  
“謝謝你了，你知道一些不該說的就算你指出了別人也是不會相信的吧？”  
“哼，你應該知道注視深淵的後果嗎？”  
藤丸立香往自己這邊湊近了一些，似乎是為了防止被偷聽到一樣又壓低了一些聲音。  
——那你有沒有考慮過，萬一我就是深淵的一部分呢？

偷聽並非騎士行為，高文放緩了腳步也只聽到了卡多克不滿地一句指著御主凝視深淵的話，走到位置時御主正站在距離卡多克不遠的位置露出著一如既往的平靜神情。  
“Master。”尊敬地叫了一聲，之間對方轉過頭，露出了淡淡地笑容，隨後轉過去和卡多克禮貌地告了別，才朝自己走來。  
“不好意思，我應該在房間的。”  
“沒關係，現在的情況還算和緩時間也不緊張，不是什麼大事。”按捺下心中的疑問，高文微笑著回答。  
御主現在聰明得嚇人，有些事情在對面理智清晰的時候提出也不會得到讓人滿意的回答。

“這還是御主第一次不使用刻印的情況下接受直接的魔力補給吧？如果有不適請務必直說。”  
看著走到房間的御主走到床邊溫順的躺下，高文鎖上門，禮貌地說。  
“哈哈...其實算起來是第三次吧？你的魔力強度一直都是有點不適應的。”御主苦笑了一下似乎是抱怨了一句，隨後一副自暴自棄的模樣癱在了床上。  
“這個還真是....沒辦法了，我只能盡力讓您不太難受了。”  
“嗯...我背過去吧...”  
“怎麼了？您就不願意看著我的臉嗎？”騎士的語氣一下子有些激動了起來。  
“不不不，是我不想你看到我的臉，上次Caster的時候直接魔力補充的時候就，感覺應該挺難看的，丟臉的表情不想 被人看到的一點小自尊吧。”  
御主停下了動作表情糾結而異常地坦誠解釋了理由，騎士稍微安下了心。  
“那如您所願。”  
低下頭親吻了一下御主的肩膀，視線看向了不知御主是由於有點恐懼還是緊張而緊緊抓住了枕頭的手，騎士有些無奈地放棄了索吻的念頭，而轉往其他地方找回點補償。  
手觸及到御主的襯衣時還沒有明顯的感覺，從衣襬探入之後騎士才發現對方的身體的溫度似乎有些低了，照理來說迦勒底對待唯一的御主在物質方面可以說是十分充足，即便是溫度也是調整至最佳，理應不會讓御主感到寒冷才對。  
“御主，你身上有些涼呢，最近身體沒什麼問題和異狀嗎？”  
嘴上關心地問了一句，手繼續著動作往對方敏感的下身摸去。  
“沒有啊？是高文你太溫暖了吧...”  
被觸及到的時候御主身體稍微繃緊了一下，然後似乎是用意志力放鬆了下來。  
“是嗎？那就好。”  
抓住，搓揉，擼動，舔舐耳朵。  
很快高文就收穫了一個癱軟下來聲音帶上了色情意味的御主。  
“可以請求您轉過來嗎？”騎士一邊打開一旁迦勒底某位不正經地天才準備的潤滑物品，一邊誠懇地發出了請求。

“....好吧。”

在興頭上的御主十分沒原則的妥協了，轉過身來時是高文毫無瑕疵與死角的帥臉，對方似乎為了照顧自己，還抽了一個枕頭塞到了自己的腰下。  
被手指進入並不是很難受的事，畢竟之前有過不少經驗了，在對方盡可能放慢動作進來的時候藤丸立香配合的放鬆身體讓開拓變得異常順暢。  
前列腺被隔著觸碰到的刺激也不是什麼特別陌生的感受，總之就是很...酸爽，與正常手沖相比起來有著更不一樣的夾雜著些許讓自己整個尾椎都有些發麻的爽。  
“那我進來了。”  
聽著對方的話，給予默許視線的同時，藤丸立香下意識的幹咽了下。  
插入也不是問題，動也不是問題，總之那種舒服也好爽也好幹高潮也好，最多就是讓人失神和發出羞恥的聲音，某些自尊和面子早就在長期的性行為中自暴自棄的滑坡到谷底，連自己也不是很在意了。  
一陣陣魔力湧入的感覺才是最大的讓御主至今無法邁過的那道坎兒。  
並不是全然的痛苦，畢竟魔術迴路天生的問題，大量高質量魔力湧入的時候一些遍及身體的脹痛在所難免。  
問題是隨之而來的被侵佔的感覺，從肉體開始蔓延到給人一種在精神上似乎也要因此淪陷被侵佔的錯覺。

即便是知道對面是多麼溫和和紳士的人，這種感覺也難以讓人適應。  
“高...高文.....”御主的叫聲有些沙啞，帶著些細微的哭音。  
“嗯？”禮貌地回應對方，掐死御主腰的手卻沒有絲毫鬆開的跡象。  
這倒是真的不能怪自己，畢竟從正式的魔力補充開始後，御主總是因為抵抗不了快感帶來的羞恥而總是迴避與逃離，只能這樣做才能更順利的進行下去。  
騎士帶著一絲個人的慾望，一邊溫和的詢問，一邊略微加大了點力度給予御主更強烈的刺激。  
“太...太多了....難受....”  
“嗯？難受？您是覺得我應該像裁定者那樣更溫柔，還是那位凱爾特勇士一樣兇猛得恰到好處？”

....

意識到自己說出的話似乎偏離了太多紳士原則，高文的動作放緩了不少有些懊惱自責地看向了御主的反應試圖道歉。  
“啊...我不是那個意思...是魔力的問題，總之...”御主似乎比自己更加慌亂，接觸到自己的視線後急促又語無倫次的解釋了一下。  
“嗯..就，忘了它吧，就，繼續就好了，我沒事。”  
“我很抱歉，Master。”  
雙方的興致似乎都被這一出臨時打亂而降低不少，在草草結束了之後，御主倒是十分看得開地安慰了自己幾句。  
即便如此，騎士離開御主房間的時候還是十分挫敗，御主究竟心底是否會有別的想法不提，在那種情況說出這種話也的確是過於失禮的事情。  
無論是對於御主的自尊還是自己的自尊都是一樣的傷人。  
在門口站了好一會思考自己到底為何會說出這樣的話，以及如何正式禮貌地道歉後，高文才離開。

藤丸立香在床上躺了好一會兒，才有些艱難地度過了最開始魔力幾乎溢出倒是魔術迴路潰爛的難受感，才慢慢地撐起自己坐了起來，眼神失焦地游離了好一會兒，直到自己身體裡高文的東西流出來了不少，才突回過神，爬了起來走向了浴室，打開了淋浴噴頭。  
水嘩啦啦地流下，很快便熱了起來，看著蒸騰的霧氣，藤丸立香走到了水下讓水後淋濕了整個身體後，少年才慢慢地，有些脫力地蹲在了地下，捂著臉無聲地哭了起來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒有斷更，就是某遊戲危機活動太好玩了，玩了後發現FGO活動忘肝了，爆肝完了養了兩天。


	7. 共鳴

快樂是從何時開始變得困難的呢？  
誠然，短暫的快樂還是比較簡單的，一頓美食，一杯飲料，又或者遊戲的勝利，優秀成績帶來的讚揚。  
然而在這些快樂轉瞬即逝後，不少人面前擺放著的仍舊是各自生活中的一地雞毛。  
無法選擇自己的出生，一個普通人就連選擇死亡也會被置喙。  
臥軌的自殺者小心翼翼地等著深夜的電車，這樣可以盡量不給白日出行的人添麻煩，在荒郊野外用塑料袋氮氣組合的套頭自殺、上吊等也成為了更多成年自殺者不讓居住地成為“凶宅”而給予的最後溫柔，對於學生而言更多的是從高樓躍下，在短暫的幾秒下墜內感受到精神上的解脫。  
光鮮亮麗的外面下，每個人都有著自己的黑洞，裡面承載著各種負面情緒，平日里與其他一切和平相處。  
然而有些人的黑洞會因為各種原因逐漸擴大，失控，最後吞噬掉其他一切。

藤丸立香醒了。  
睜開眼是有些陌生的房間，木質的書桌，基本厚重的書籍以及輕微地翻閱聲。  
對，這裡不是迦勒底，是突如其來的捲入的虛月館的事件後自己醒來又因為魔力問題再一次沉睡，然後為了搞清楚這種情況的原因，不僅自己連同自己的房間一起要經過一個檢測確定沒有其他魔術反應。  
微微側過頭看向了在一旁翻閱著書籍的裁定者，一陣倦意又重新湧上，並非想要回到真實世界的迦勒底的倦意，而是來自於兩頭清醒幾乎沒有休息的針對於這種同調的魔力上的消耗。  
合上書的聲音，走向自己的聲音。  
視線望去福爾摩斯朝自己走了過來，一邊走還在解開襯衣的袖釦。  
“怎麼了？”  
“Master，您應該很清楚您現在的問題所在。”  
“不回房間嗎？”  
“如果我沒有預估錯誤，現在Miss達芬奇正在您的房間...”  
“嗯，就在這裡吧。”  
聽到情況的一瞬間藤丸立香立刻放棄了回房間的想法。  
“好的，那恕我失禮了。”

“真沒有想到有一天我竟然會和他聯手...”莫里亞蒂認真觀察著御主的房間，念叨了一句。  
“但是Archer先生，我們該從哪裡下手呢？”  
瑪修有些好奇地看著接連趕來的達芬奇、庫丘林和高文，陷入了迷惑。  
“Master是個意外聰明的孩子，一般而言面對與經驗豐富的從者，關於自身的線索不會在什麼特別隱蔽難找的地方，反而會意外地放在明顯的位置，加以適當的裝飾...”  
床頭的第二層櫃子被拉開，一些看起來像是藥品的東西出現。  
絕大部分都是迦勒底在御主各種受傷後愈合提供的消炎或者是身體營養類的東西，因此一般的人即便看到也不會過於深究每個瓶子內的藥物的實質功效。  
“達芬奇小姐，這幾樣是迦勒底提供的嗎？”  
從明顯比較舊的藥品中找出了幾個早已空掉的瓶子，寫有藥名的標籤早已被撕掉，剩下的線索只有殘留的氣味以及部分殘存標籤顏色以及出廠的線索。

“這幾個還真的不是呢，不過可以現在進行數據掃描比對哦，我們的數據庫可是...”  
接過瓶子遞過來馬上進行了掃描，看到比對數據的一刻達芬奇輕鬆的話語戛然而止。  
“這是捨曲林，抗抑鬱的藥物，看起來已經空瓶了很久了，達芬奇小姐，請問...”  
“這個事情其實我是知道的，不過當時已經是很久之前了，大概是御主剛來到迦勒底的時候，你看當時不是因為睡覺被趕出去了麼，然後在羅曼尼那裡知道的，不過後來御主說自己問題不大，畢竟我在心理學上沒有那麼大建樹啦！”  
被問到的達芬奇解釋了一下，眉頭緊皺了起來。

“...瑪修小姐，你們這樣是不對的...”  
一個年幼的女孩聲音突然出現，伴隨著從地面和墻上浮現的泡泡與觸手生物，魔女化的阿比蓋爾從中湧走出，臉上帶著糾結難受的複雜神情。  
“噢，的確小姐您擁有者很多御主私密地的權利...不過我們也是沒辦法，畢竟阿比小姐您應該大概知道御主現在出了些問題吧？”凱爾特的魔術師首先回應了對方，手上揮了揮之前從御主房間帶走的關於各種神秘學異聞的本子。  
本子上雖然記載了很多東西，但是十分明顯可能由於年代太久了，其中有些頁數是散落掉落後重新整理夾在一起了，在仔細的數了數頁碼後，魔術師發現了，與本子封面信息對比起，這上面，  
——少了2頁。  
“嗯...Master身上有很熟悉和親近的感覺...但是阿比是壞孩子，不可以和壞孩子共鳴...”阿比蓋爾的聲音又弱了一些，帶上了些委屈。  
“噢？我大概猜到了，看來這裡並沒有我們需要的其他東西了，騎士啊，接下來該你出場做些事情了。”莫利亞提沉思了一下，將藥品放回了原處，說了句。  
“願聞其詳。”

硬...  
身後的椅子硌得人有點疼，然而暫時沒辦法往前動，一方面是因為沒有力氣，另一方面是因為福爾摩斯仍在耐心的用著相當磨人的手法玩弄著自己的性器。  
御主有些艱難地平緩了一下呼吸。  
今天的裁定者似乎不大一樣，動作過於有耐心，比以往任何一次都要有著更多的前戲與調情。  
“就，其實，已經可以了。”  
為了讓自己不再被硌，藤丸立香有些尷尬地笑了笑，婉轉地催促起了對方。  
視線受限與二人的姿勢沒辦法看到對方的表情，只能聽見耳邊傳來了一聲輕笑。  
“或許應該考慮到這種情況，安排一個柔軟的沙發的，有力氣能站起來嗎御主？”  
“應該...可以的。”  
撐著椅背借力站了起來，下一秒福爾摩斯和自己換了個位置，裁定者坐在了椅子上。  
“經過考慮，這樣您能舒服一些。”  
....隨便啦。

由於背過了身去看不見，藤丸立香摸到對方陰莖自己坐下去的時候還滑脫了一次才成功地進去。  
留意到御主似乎想慢一點讓身體適應，裁定者沒有亂動讓對方扶著椅子的把手慢慢坐下，然而似乎是漫長的前戲耗費了御主太多的體力，坐下的過程御主雖然努力想要去控制節奏，卻將二人卡在了一個緩慢地不上不下的過程。  
“你已經可以接受了。”  
伴隨著一個肯定句，裁定者掐住了對方的腰微微用力地摁了下去。  
有著充分準備與經驗腸道順利地容納下了自己的陰莖，耳邊傳來了御主一聲輕哼，在緩了幾秒確認可以了之後，裁定者輕輕地在御主的背後哦烙下一吻。

“但是您這樣發力方便嗎？我真的...沒什麼力氣自己動了...”  
這種時候竟然第一考慮的是從者的方便程度嗎？該說是太溫柔了還是太不重視自身的身體適應感受了？  
背對過去的御主無法看到裁定者視線中流過的一絲歉意。  
“請別擔心從者的能力問題，Mr.立香。”  
雖然的確不好發力不過倒也不是完全無法動作，找到正確地位置頻率稍快小幅度抽插一樣能夠帶來很不錯的體驗，無論是對從者還是御主而言都一樣。  
姿勢的問題讓福爾摩斯的陰莖進入到了一個前所未有的深處，腸道出於生理本能分泌出一些腸液讓動作更加順暢，同時也開始有了收縮蠕動反應更是讓插入者的快感又上了一層。  
雖然肉體的體力理應而言是充足的，然而剛從虛月館歸來後的精神還是疲憊的，下身傳來的快感是真實的，然而大腦卻仍舊處於混亂與被抽空的狀態，混沌得快感夾雜著精神的倦意像是以往自己 的病症發作得最嚴重的時候的類似感覺。  
明明是沉浸與精神上的痛苦，卻有另一種逼近死亡時才能體會到的快意。

本以為是因為刺激帶來的生理性淚水，觀察了一下發現似乎並非出於生理性上的原因，御主的確是因為一些自己暫時還無法確定原因不停地落淚，裁定者緩下一些節奏發出了疑問。  
“Master？你沒事吧？”  
思緒拉扯回了二人現在正在做的事情，藤丸立香並未意識到自己已經失態了，而是有些茫然的轉過了頭。  
沒有焦點的，碧藍的...  
那瞳仁深處灰色混沌的東西是什麼？  
“我沒事啊？”  
自己本人還沒發現嗎？  
“如果您難受的話，請務要講出來。”  
“我...盡量？要不然，就要求激烈一點的？這樣或許沒空閒想別的？”  
御主誠懇地回應了一下，隨後似乎是因為魔力的補充恢復了一些，還有心情開了下玩笑，然而掛著淚水的臉笑著開玩笑的樣子怎麼看怎麼有著嚴重的違和感。  
“如您所願。”

誒？？?

雖然有著明顯的違和，然而裁定者堅定了可以通過更加激烈的方法逼迫對方失態露出一些別的東西的行為。  
當然不能否認，這其中也的確存在個人被激起的施虐慾。  
自己突然被抱了起來，突然失去重心的御主下意識往前尋找支撐點，書桌成了最好的借力點，腳觸地的一刻由於腰上還有著對方的支撐因此還算平穩的更換了姿勢。  
後面的衝擊力度和角度都刁鑽了起來，過於激烈的快感讓人頭皮發麻，仿佛五臟六腑都被攪成了一團移位了一般，勃起的陰莖不停地流出前列腺液，讓人想伸手下去摸一摸。  
似乎猜測到了自己的想法，在確定了自己重心已經調整好了之後，裁定者的手摸到了自己陰莖摸了一下，隨後握住，擼動，在整個人都顫抖的時候到臨界點的時候，用力握緊了根部。

“嘶——！”

乾性高潮的感覺的確是湧上了了然而前方被突然掐住無法發洩的出口讓人痛苦得不行，藤丸立香張開嘴然而卻根部無法發出任何聲音，只有這些許的氣音。  
過分的是後方的裁定者似乎並沒有因為御主的反應而給予一定的緩和，粗大的陰莖繼續趁著乾性高潮而收縮的腸道繼續馳騁了起來，前方在確定了自己的肌肉放鬆離高潮點退後了一些后又開始重新刺激。由於乾性高潮不存在不應期，第二次來得特別快，而這一次裁定者更精準地卡在了自己馬上就要去的一刻，又掐死了陰莖的根部。  
“我...我不行了...嗚....”  
御主啜泣著向裁定者討饒，然而對方以實際行為告訴了自己，討饒的用處並不明顯。  
感受到御主的身體尤其是小腹一塊都已經緊繃到有些痙攣了， 裁定者終於在不知道已經是第幾次御主的乾性高潮中射在了對方過的體內，同時將對方的前面送上了高潮。  
可能由於本身就處於疲憊之中，也可能由於這一次過猛了，在高潮過後御主軟綿綿地靠在了裁定者的懷中，連話都說不出的就調整了一下姿勢，隨後閉上了眼睛再次陷入沉睡之中。  
裁定者沉默地一邊思考一邊放輕動作處理著事後的工作，在大致整理結束後聽著御主傳來的均勻的呼吸，帶著歉意與探究，福爾摩斯低垂下了視線。

“Elementary My Dear。”


	8. 真實

話術。  
在如何說謊與欺騙上，有一個非常有趣的說法，在真話中夾雜一句謊言便是最好的方法。  
而在面對著可能是泛人類史上能出現的設定上最為聰慧的從者之二，這可並不是好方法。  
任何的謊言與欺騙都是如此的顯而易見，因此誠實的話術反而有著意想不到的作用。  
第一，淋浴。水流與水聲讓人很放鬆是事實，而也因此可以掩蓋、沖刷掉一些個人情緒宣洩時的痕跡也是事實。  
第二，挑食。這本身便是一個事實，不過挑食的對象並非是喜歡與討厭的菜式，而是在完全無法下嚥與勉強能稍微下嚥兩個選擇中進行選擇。  
第三，將死。補魔行為本身倒不會真的導致死亡，拯救泛人類史的壓力與責任也不會，真正的將死，本就是那天前往六丁目之後的事情，踩好點的高樓、留在家中的遺書，與計劃好的一切後事。  
第四，半吊子。原本不被看好與重視的迦勒底，一樣不被看好的半吊子御主，正是因為大家都是半吊子，所以才更容易有疏忽，讓人更加放心的去掩蓋一些自己內心早已存在的問題。  
第五，異聞。對異聞本身的興趣除去出於人天性的好奇，或許還有著對現世的失望？  
排列組合完美的用事實的一部分成功地誤導、轉移，引導讓大家忽略掉一切話語來往之下的別的含義而僅僅停留在話語的表層表達上。  
直到過載的機能由於幻夢境的影響不消息洩漏影響他人，讓水聲之下掩蓋的一切被人發現了苗頭，開始深挖。  
最終從者對著御主使用了能夠窺探一切真相的寶具。  
雖然這個寶具並不能窺探到泛人類史以外的異聞，但是觸碰到一絲既屬於又不屬於這個世界的一絲苗頭時，聰慧的裁定者便能夠推理出來。

“竟然將這種東西藏在兒童室的櫃子裡，並且還與心智並不成熟的幼年從者以遊戲的模式建立了守護與保管，在不知不覺中我們的御主已經成長到了這種程度嗎，但是方向好像偏了不少啊。”  
莫利亞提感歎了一句，在高文與傑克去進行捉迷藏遊戲時眾人已經找到了本子上丟失的兩頁，並且進行了投影記載，又好好的放回了原處，而缺失的這兩頁，記載了一個叫做幻夢境的東西的資料。  
這與福爾摩斯偷窺到的真相扣在了一起，形成了完整事件的一部分。  
福爾摩斯的表情少有的難看了起來，若是平時早會迎來宿敵的嘲笑，然而此刻卻不一樣，站在同一陣營的二人表情同步般的一樣陰沉得嚇人。  
相處如此之久，卻因為過於忙碌在別的事件上，忽略了所有事件的中心人，而且是已經存在如此多蛛絲馬跡和細節的前提下，卻從未察覺到，誠然御主用真話掩蓋真相的方法出乎所有人的意料，但這並非自己能夠開脫的理由。  
...恥辱。

事件的知情權僅限於幾位核心人員與從者，雖然戈爾德魯夫嘴上說著“反正他也會好好認真老實盡全力去拯救泛人類史，之後的事情和我們又有什麼太大的關係呢”這類的話，然而私底下已經不止一次被抓包到在偷偷查閱各種心理學與精神分析的資料了。  
“阿比蓋爾小姐，能請問一下我們是否能夠偷偷潛入御主的幻夢境中呢？”  
瑪修最先問了出來，從表情就能看出自責與內疚充斥在盾兵的心中。  
“幻夢境是一個地方並不屬於Master，.Master是造夢者...造夢者最大的能力是在自己到達的地方創造自己想要的東西，要進去的話...我可以為你們打開那扇門，但是裡面很危險....”  
“我現在突然懷念起了那位花之魔術師，還有那位看起來就很不祥的復仇者，有他們在進入夢境或者窺探夢境就簡單多了，我們還能靈子召喚嗎？”高文皺著眉問了句。  
“不，這個事情我們並不能保證能夠召喚出那兩位。”  
“如果按照所說的是潛意識匯集的世界與真實能夠混淆的地方的話，假設我們可以通過心理暗示，讓Master將一些特定有標記的東西伴隨著潛意識一起進入幻夢境，阿比小姐，您能通過這種標記大致檢測到御主的位置嗎？”  
莫利亞提突然提出了一個設想。  
“是個好主意，也只有你這種聰明的惡人才能想出來了。”裁定者挑了挑眉，語氣複雜的說了出來。  
“聽起來是個複雜的計劃呢，你們討論好了和我說一聲吧，我先去看看那個小傢伙了。”凱爾特人打了個招呼。  
“庫丘林——”高文皺起了眉叫住了對方。  
“放心，我什麼都不會表現出來的。”  
......

擦乾了還在滴水的頭髮，藤丸立香坐到了床上隨手抽起一本書看了起來。  
下午照常的進行體力訓練、體檢，然後休息，吃飯。  
雖然早上接收到了彷徨海的信息的確讓人興奮了不少，然而接下去要面臨的北歐異聞帶誰又知道會發生什麼呢？  
神世代的魔術強度與世界都不是後來已經大部分選擇了科技線的人們能夠想象的，但是...  
早已深入幻夢境的自己或許也已經隱約的受到了來自第三方的隱約庇護，即便是神世代區域的強度，與偶然在夢境中窺探到的曾經的拉萊耶比起來又能再強到哪裡去呢？  
今日應該是庫丘林晚一點會前來，到時候做完還得沖一個澡。  
視線回到書本上的內容，由達芬奇親切提供地各種能夠讓目前自己來完成的簡單魔術總數還是很多的，書也已經是更新到第三冊了。  
.....

沒有敲門直接進入了御主的房間，庫丘林看到的是已經在床上睡著了...進入了另個地方的人。  
手中的書籍倒扣在一旁，靠著枕頭看起來倒是沉睡得異常安穩的樣子。  
魔術師猩紅的眼盯著那張熟睡的臉看了許久，最後才將視線移開。  
睡著了...那就睡著了吧。  
不理解為何偵探與騎士對此如此緊張，在魔術師看來，自己的御主的另一面反而更像一個魔術師，不合傳統的倫理，對某些事物超乎尋常的探索與追求，即便這些可能會給自身的生命造成影響。  
輕柔地吻落在了對方的額上，如果夢中的世界能夠讓少年覺得更加的舒服、安全，既然如此，為何要將對方從那個一點也不怎麼會影響到現實的夢中世界中強行拖拽出來呢？

凱爾特人一向勇猛好戰，隨心所欲，並不看重生死。  
比以往更輕地動作，從床頭翻出潤滑用的液體去進行擴張，床上的人仍舊沉睡，絲毫沒有要醒來的樣子。  
目前白紙化的現實與一個又一個的異聞帶堆積起來的壓力已經夠多了，作為唯一的御主，或許他們應該讓少年能夠有一個可以逃離的地方。  
強行去改變他人的看法不符合魔術師一貫地行事邏輯，所謂的精神類疾病在認真研究過之後在自己眼中無非就是無法自己控制情緒，或者與大多數人的觀念態度不一致的思維方式。  
前者根本在少年身上就沒有存在過，而後者，絕大部分情況下，不過就是一種大多數人對少數人的偏見與迫害罷了。

擴張完成地很順利，習慣了歡愛的身體並沒有太多的抵觸，可能由於動作的溫柔與沒有壞心眼地去刺激對方敏感的部位，少年雖然哼了兩聲，卻仍舊沒有醒來的意圖。  
陰莖緩慢地進入到了對方的身體，這下生理上的不適感的確讓身下的人有些不舒服的繃緊了身體。  
然而這只是身體本能的反應罷了。  
藤丸立香的靈魂現在不再這裡。  
魔術師清楚的知道這一點，因而在情事上也沒有多大的興趣，缺乏一方的反應與配合的性愛幾乎都是單方面的暴行，只不過現在迫於魔力補充的任務不得不去做這種自己一向不喜的事情。  
溫柔地開始，草草地結束。

為對方時候處理的時候，藤丸立香倒是意外地醒了。  
雖然浴缸的熱水蒸騰起了不少的霧氣，然而仍舊還是能夠看到少年的瞳孔中那一絲渾濁在睜開眼時尚未散去，然而此時魔術師倒沒有覺得那個東西特別違和，只當它本身就是少年的一部分。  
“抱歉，睡著了。”藤丸立香有些尷尬地笑了笑，不知為何面對庫丘林時他反而能夠卸下比平日更多的防備，即便意識到了自己此時可能有些不對勁，也沒有刻意掩蓋。  
“沒事，利息我下次會找補回來的。”魔術師的手指仍舊在自己的身體內摸索著讓那些液體加快速度的流出。  
“你的利息我感覺我可能受不住，我還是現在找補回來吧。”  
可能由於剛醒過來，御主的腦子看起來還沒有很清醒的樣子，按照平日裡對方絕對不可能說出這麼主動的話。

魔術師收回了手，猩紅的眼注視著年輕地御主翻了個身，往前面挪了一點騎在了自己的身上。  
這些英靈遲早有一天也是會離開這個世界的，而在漫長的不斷被召喚與戰鬥的過程中，自己不過也就是曾經一任記憶模糊有點印象的御主，藤丸立香腦海中突然閃過了這個想法。明明應該在夢境中已經處理過的負面情緒不止為何從一些細枝末節的縫隙中流出，卻讓人絲毫找不到那些縫隙的所在。  
一邊處理著思緒中溢出的難受，一邊用手摸到了對方尚未完全勃起的性器簡單地擼動了起來，然而手卻被突然摁住了。  
“Master，我不是喜歡勉強他人的人。”  
“.....抱歉。”  
伸出手摸了摸對方的頭，凱爾特人難得的柔和了一些表情。  
“如果你還是疲憊，洗完澡去做個好夢吧。”  
御主的表情明顯的驚慌了一瞬，抬起頭直勾勾地看著自己露出了自己秘密被發覺後的一絲敵意。  
“Master？”  
會說謊與掩飾自己的不僅只有御主一個人。  
“哦，沒事，我可能，太累了聽錯了。”  
看著對方恢復了正常的神情，隨後草草地收拾了一下走出浴室就又倒在了床上，魔術師走上前低下了頭索取了一個不帶情色意味地，單純地晚安吻。  
——祝你好夢。


End file.
